Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover
by SR 2721
Summary: Tsuna mendapatkan misi dari Kyuudaime yang mengharuskannya pindah sekolah dari SMU Namimori. Misi tersebut adalah... 【sequel dari fict KHR "Ground Cherry", tapi belum pernah baca juga gak papa】
1. Attention

Disclaimer :

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira

Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yak, mungkin gak ada yang inget atau bahkan gak tau... Ceritanya ini sequel dari fanfic KHR aku yang judulnya "Ground Cherry" bisa dicari dan dibaca dari profile aku (promosi)

Buat yang gak kenal cerita sebelumnya dan males baca, gak papa! Aku bikin supaya orang yang baru pertama baca juga ngerti ceritanya kok


	2. Prolog

"Haaah... Suasana di kelas sangat tidak enak... Padahal tidak apa-apa mereka bersikap seperti dulu... Lebih baik aku dikatai dame-Tsuna daripada harus berada di suasana seperti itu..."

.

"Baguslah. Berarti misi yang ini bisa membuatmu kabur, Tsuna."

.

"Uwa, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, Reborn!"

.

"Ini misi selanjutnya untuk kalian bertiga."

.

"Eeehhh?! Tu, tunggu Reborn! Kalau begini, berarti aku harus pindah sekolah dong!"

.

"Memang. Tepatnya, kalian bertiga yang harus pindah sekolah sampai musim semi tahun depan. Kalian akan kembali ke sini ketika kenaikan kelas 2. Mungkin saja saat itu suasana di sekolah sudah lebih baik."

.

"Tapi kalau begini berarti kita berpisah?"

.

"A, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _Juudaime!_"

.

"Diam dan jangan protes. Justru itulah tugas kalian. Yamamoto di SMU Gintama, Gokudera di SMU Deimon."

.

"Dan kau di SMU Teitan, Tsuna."


	3. Chapter 1 : Murid Pindahan

【Side : Kudo Shinichi】

"Ayo, cepat duduk di kursi kalian. Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ketua kelas, tolong pimpin salam."

Kelas yang tadinya begitu ramai segera menjadi sepi setelah terdengar suara wali kelas kami, Kasamatsu_-sensei. _Memang, bel sudah berbunyi sejak sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Kasamatsu_-sensei_ yang biasanya datang sangat tepat waktu baru saja datang.

Kemungkinan besar ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Antara rapat guru yang menjadi panjang karena kasus penyerangan siswa SMU akhir-akhir ini, atau adanya...

"Maaf aku datang terlambat. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid pindahan. Masuklah."

Bingo. Biasanya kalau ada murid pindahan guru jadi telat masuk ke kelas. Yang paling sering terjadi adalah murid pindahan yang telat datang ke ruang guru karena tersesat.

Murid pindahan di awal bulan November. Cukup aneh, menurutku. Umumnya murid pindahan datang saat pergantian semester, seperti musim semi bulan April, akhir liburan musim panas bulan September, atau awal tahun baru bulan Januari. Murid pindahan di masa _'nanggung'_ seperti ini biasanya punya alasan pindah yang... kau tahulah. Kalau kukatakan secara _blak-blakan_, "dikeluarkan dari sekolah".

"Umm... Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi dari SMU Namimori. Salam kenal."

Tapi dilihat dari aura dan wajahnya, sepertinya bukan karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Berarti kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah _bullying_ atau orangtuanya dimutasi secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi seingatku kota Namimori hanya berjarak 5 stasiun dari sini. Jika alasannya mutasi kerja, biasanya murid tersebut pindahan dari luar prefektur.

...Yah, dengan informasi saat ini aku masih belum bisa menentukan yang mana alasan dia pindah sekolah.

Dan seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat tiba beberapa murid laki-laki datang menghampiri Sawada. Event tanya-jawab dengan murid pindahan. Awalnya terlihat seperti basa-basi, namun akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk membahas game. Sepertinya di luar dugaan mereka akan cepat akrab.

*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Ah"

"Oh?"

Dikarenakan tidak adanya orangtua (seperti biasa) dan Profesor Agasa yang sedang pergi penelitian, aku memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran. Sempat terpikir sesekali mencoba memasak sendiri, tapi aku jadi teringat jam pelajaran memasak minggu lalu. Kurasa makan di restoran adalah keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi aku dapat bertemu dengan si murid pindahan tersebut.

"Kau Sawada si murid pindahan itu, kan? Boleh duduk bersamamu?" tanyaku kepada Sawada yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kudo_-kun_"

Awalnya aku kaget dia kenal namaku, dan aku baru ingat akhir-akhir ini aku sering muncul di koran maupun TV. Pantas saja dia tahu nama dan wajahku.

"Kudo_-kun_, kenapa kamu makan sendirian di restoran?"

"Hmm, karena aku sedang malas delivery? Soalnya aku tinggal sendirian. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Karena aku baru datang kemarin, rumahku masih berantakan. Aku masih belum berhasil menemukan kardus yang berisi peralatan masak..."

Memang itulah repotnya pindah rumah, baik sebelum maupun sesudah. Seharusnya kau menulis benda apa saja yang kau masukkan dalam kardus agar mudah saat akan mengeluarkannya. Sebelumnya aku dapat menyelesaikan satu kasus saat orang tersebut baru pindah rumah berkat tulisan di kardus. Melihat Sawada yang sepertinya kewalahan dan datang ke restoran sendirian, sepertinya ia juga tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Eh?! U, umm... karena suatu alasan...?"

Ia terlihat kaget saat aku bertanya. Mungkin karena tidak menyangka akan ketahuan bahwa ia tinggal sendirian. Hei, kau kira aku siapa? masalah sepele seperti ini tidak butuh analisapun aku bisa tahu! Pastinya alasan ia tinggal sendirian adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakan kepada orang lain dengan mudah. Kalau seperti ini, kemungkinan besar dugaanku tentang _bullying_ adalah benar.

Di luar dugaan pembicaraan kami cukup bertahan, bahkan setelah makanan habispun kami masih tetap asyik berbicara. Namun lama-kelamaan Sawada terlihat sedikit gelisah sambil melirik-lirik seorang perempuan yang ada di belakangnya.

Perempuan yang duduk menghadapku tersebut berambut perak, namun tidak terlihat seperti wajah orang asing. Umurnya sekitar 20 hingga 25, sedang meminum kopi dan menulis sesuatu. Dilihat dari alat-alat yang ada, sepertinya ia adalah seorang penulis novel.

Awalnya kukira Sawada gelisah karena ingin meminta tanda tangan dari orang tersebut. Mungkin saja orang tersebut adalah penulis favoritnya, bukan? Namun melihat wajah Sawada yang semakin lama semakin pucat, aku tahu dugaanku salah. Aku segera mengajaknya keluar dari restoran dan memutuskan untuk mengantarnya hingga sampai ke rumah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Baru saja kami berdiri menuju pintu keluar, secara tiba-tiba salah satu pengunjung yang kami lewati terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah dan...kau pasti tahu. Sudah jelas ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Wajah Sawada yang melihat secara langsung saat orang itu mati menjadi lebih pucat. Sungguh, timing yang tepat sekali.

*'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'**'*'*'*'*'*'*

Baiklah.

Jika kujelaskan secara singat, padat dan jelas, perempuan yang dilirik-lirik Sawada tadi -Kurose Tetsuko- adalah pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Selama kami menunggu polisi datang, saat interogasi dimulai, saat aku sedang menyelidiki kasus, hingga aku menyelesaikan kasus dan Kurose dibawa pergi oleh polisi, Sawada terus menerus meliriknya. Namun anehnya ia tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku jadi ingat Nobita yang hanya berani melirik dan tidak berani melihat ibunya yang sedang marah karena takut.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang seperti dia. Itu yang akhir-akhir ini sering disebut _yandere_, kan?"

Sawada mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangguk. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kurose. Jika memang cinta, mengapa justru melukainya?

Sepanjang kejadian, Kurose terus wajah datar. Bahkan selama menceritakan alasannya membunuh si laki-laki -Kinomoto Ryo-, ia terus berwajah datar. Padahal ia sedang menceritakan betapa bahagianya saat Kinomoto menerima dirinya. Wajah datarnya sedikit berubah menjadi senyuman, sesaat setelah ia selesai bercerita tentang pembunuhannya yang berhasil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini. Dari sini aku cukup menaiki lift."

Aku memperhatikan apartemen tempat langkah kaki kami terhenti. Apartemen ini baru selesai didirikan setengah tahun yang lalu, dan cukup dikenal sebagai apartemen mewah yang mahal. Walau tinggal sendirian, sepertinya ia memiliki back up dari orang tuanya. Kukira ia tinggal di apartemen yang murah dan kerja sambilan. Sebab mahasiswa yang tinggal sendirian pada umumnya seperti itu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tadi terus menerus melirik Kurose? Sampai-sampai wajahmu menjadi pucat seperti ini" tanyaku lagi sebelum berpisah.

"...Awalnya biasa saja, namun suasana orang tersebut semakin lama semakin membuatku tidak enak. Terutama... saat laki-laki itu mati. Perempuan itu..."

Ups, mungkin aku salah bicara. Sepertinya ia jadi mengingat keadaan saat Kurose mati lagi.

"Daya pengamatanmu bagus, ya." ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Habis, aku yang detektif saja butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui pelakunya. Namun Sawada sudah mencurigai Kurose bahkan sejak pembunuhan belum terjadi, bukan? Itu suatu hal yang hebat. Mungkin aku harus berguru terhadapnya agar dapat menyelesaikan kasus lebih cepat.

"Tidak, bukan begitu... Ini hanya perasaan... intuisiku saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Udah berapa lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku nulis cerita? Saking lamanya jadi susah buat bikin susunan kalimat yang _sreg_...


End file.
